panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Prondaset
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Prondaset is a VSO language with a rather simple morphology both in nominals (nouns, pronouns, adjectives) and in verbs. It has a asubstantial derivational system resulting in a very rich vocabulary with some notions unique among Drionian languages. Phonology Consonants *'Obs.:' *#''With the exception of which is represented by , all consonants are the same as in IPA.'' *#''In some dialects, is pronounced . However, the standard pronunciation consists of the plain sequence .'' Vowels Vowels are: The following rules apply for the pronunciation of vowels: *'i' is pronounced i in all positions except when it is followed by one consonant in the same syllable; then it is pronounced . Ex.: , , *'o' is closed o next to the vowel u''' or to the consonants '''w, m''' and '''l. In other positions it is open, . Ex.: , , , . *'u' is pronounced y at the beginning of a word. In all other positions it is pronounced u. Ex.: ; Vowel Length Vowels in open stressed syllables are generally pronounced longer than other vowels: * * * This lengthening is not mandatory nor meaningful, so it is generally not indicated. Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to eight cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Instrumental Noun declension is extremely regular, with no exceptions. Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. Mopp, moppe, mopp "new", "young" | | |} Kelet, kelete, kelet "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The adverb nudaw is placed before the adjective. Ex.: * "large", "larger" * "new", "newer" * "good", "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-aɖ-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kelet' "large", "the largest" *'mopp' "new", "the newest" *'ponn' "good", "the best" Pronouns Personal Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative * "this" (very near) * "this" (not so near) * "that" (far) Interrogative * "what" * "who" * "which" * "how" * "where" * "when" Relative * "that" * "who" Indefinite * "some", "any" * "no", "none" * "all", "every" * "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Conjunctions Coordinating * "for" * , "and" * "nor" * , , "but" * "or" * "yet" * "so" Correlative * … … "both … and … " * … … "either … or … " * … … "neither … nor … " * … … "not … but … " * … … "not only … but also … " Subordinating * "after" * "although" * "if" * "unless" * "so that" * "therefore" * "in spite of", "despite" * "because" Verbs *'Voices': Active *'Moods': Indicative *'Tenses': Present, Present Continuous, Perfective, Aorist, Imperfective, Pluperfect, Past Continuous, Future *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Each verb has a root that is expanded with a thematic vowel (e''' or '''a). To this theme (root+vowel) are added tense and personal suffixes. E.g.: *'ber-e-ø-(o)m'-> "I speak" (root, vowel, present tense indicative, 1st person singular) *'ber-e-pe-nuθ'-> "we were speaking" (root, vowel, past continuous indicative, 1st person plural) *'ber-e-ton-çe'-> "it was spoken" (root, vowel, aorist indicative passive, 3st person singular) Sample Conjugation: Patel "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, pat-''') and the thematic vowel (-e-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = Participle =Present = *'pat-e-ndej' =Present Continuous = *'pat-e-nt' =Perfective = *'pat-e-t' =Aorist = *'pat-e-θ' =Imperfective = *'pat-e-tej' =Pluperfect = *'pat-e-len' =Past Continuous = *'pat-e-ten' =Future = *'pat-e-del' Imperative Vocabulary Derivation The following suffixes and prefixes are currently used in Prondaset. Most of them are not of Nekturian origin, some being adapted from other languages (like Handun), others being original creations of the language. Directional Affixes There is a special class of affixes indicating spatial relations in verbs. These do not change the meaning of the verbs and can generally be omitted, but native speakers rarely miss them. Sometimes they are used to reinforce the meaning of some verbs. Prefixes and suffixes can be combined. Ex.: * "come down here" * "come up here" * "go up in circles getting away" *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Prondaset. Sample *"Meɖɖeken dotoθ unenoθ raploθ, takmatetom qe talehadens. Epeken qoθ lesewew qe gemθahemθew, qe tepeken eʃal hen ohedlok eθbaladom holnemteteç." **'dɔtɔθ 'ynenɔθ 'ɾæplɔθ, 'tækmætetɔm ʝe 'tælehædens. 'epeken ʝɔθ 'lesewew ʝe 'ʝeθæheθew, ʝe 'tepeken 'eʃæl hen 'ɔhedlok 'eθbælædɔm 'holneteteç. **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''